narutoprofilefandomcom-20200215-history
Renge'en Clan
The Renge'en Clan (蓮華炎一族 - Renge'en Ichizoku) is the Royal Family from the former Land of Flames (炎の国 - Honō no Kuni) and the current Land of Spring (春の国 - Haru no Kuni). It's rumored that they are related to the Ōtsutsuki Clan. The only living member of this clan is the Queen of Land of Spring, Ashura Renge'en. History As the first great ninja countries began their attempts to obtain power, one great country emerged out of the peace agreement between two rival ninja clans. No, it's not the Land of Fire, but the Land of Flames, that for generations was ruled by the Royal House Renge'en. Ten'ou Renge'en was the one to conquer the territory of the Land of Flames with the strenght of his Purity Release and the help of his former foe and now ally, Amehito Renjouji, who would become the First Honokage and founder of the Capital, Hogakure (火隠れの里 - The Village Hidden Amongst Fire). The generations passed and Honō no Kuni became a large nation, spreading it's influence to the desertic area to the north and the Jyō Islands to the south. It was under the rule of King Shakka Renge'en and Yondaime Honokage Renkishi Ukesora that the balance of power in the nation began to shift. The King's hand was heavy on taxes, and a few conflicts with bandits and law enforcement were being severely handled by outside sources. His reputation as the Blood King, was renown for his lack of apathy and empathy, even forcing his own people to commit violence and merciless acts. Although he was violent man and in general, a power hungry person, he was sure to keep the country out of war, because he knew how exaustive it would be for the people and his own economy. The man eventually married someone equally as disturbed as him and had two children: Ashura and Yakusa, claiming Yakusa as his heir, despite the people' love for the the eldest. Shakka did so because he thought her personality wasn't suited for a ruler, so after a discussion when he told her she was too weak to ever lead the Land of Flames, he stopped talking to her and would constantly shun her out and eventually send her away to the Jyō Islands to train. The girl eventually returned, but then the fate would take a dark turn. The Red Night The event known as The Red Night happened when General Kaiba Iwagarashi joined forces with a member of Hogakure's great council to overthow the Renge'en clan and Yondaime Honokage by force. They attacked the Hogakure in a violent strike, causing the deaths of many civilians, nobles and ninjas alike. The episode was only over when the severed heads of the Renge'en clan members - Shakka, Sashi and Yakusa -, Yondaime Honokage Renkishi Ukesora and The Prime Minister Hikaru Renjouji were put on spikes on the Royal Castle's wall and Iwagarashi's troops overthrew the King's loyalists, creating the vicious Honō no Tei Koku, that would wage war against the countries that boarded the Land of Flames for 5 years. Only the Princess escaped the dreadful fate of the Royal Family with the help of her tutor, Danzetsu, and fled to Konohagakure, where she kept at for 5 years. During this time, Kaiba Iwagarashi took the role of ruler of the Land of Flames and began a war campaign against the three countries that bordered it to the north: Land of Oasis, Land of Fruits and Land of Flowers, unifying them all under the banner of Honō no Tei Koku (炎の帝国, Empire of Flames). Ashura-hime and the Ice and Fire Riot After an assassin sent by Iwagarashi to kill Ashura, the princess and her friend decided to depart to Honō no Tei Koku to face the demons of their past. She returned to the country along with Danzetsu, Reiju and Shion Renjouji and a ronin, Nanashi Hyūga, leader of Apex Organization. The group was greeted by a suffering and starving people and a few rebellious members of the shinobi forces of Hogakure and Sakuragakure. After a long conversation to keep the small group into the situation, Ashura and Shion stepped foward to lead the rebel forces. They started their work from gathering civillians underneath the gaze of Empire loyalists to join their cause and soon the rebel army was formed, just waiting for the last assault on the Capitol. That came under Ashura's plan to infiltrate the palace with Shion and assassinate the Emperor straight foward, to prevent as much bloodshed as possible and the immediate surrender of the Imperial Army. The plan backfired because Shion's mother, Reiju, betrayed them and warned Kaiba of their identities. While the military forces clashed against each other in the streets, Ashura took Kaiba on one on one battle at the balcony of the Throne room while Shion rushed to lead the Shinobi forces. In the end, they were victorious, and the event became known as The Ice and Fire Riot. Current Situation After the Riot, Hogakure was crumbling, and in a gesture of respect for the assistance of the shinobi of former Sakuragakure, the city was rebuilt inspired on the old Shinobi Village of the Land of Flowers and took it's name. The ruins of old Sakuragakure are still under the country's control. Another decision was to abolish the name Empire of the Flames, that had caused so much dread and pain, and take another entirely new, Land of Spring, in hope it would become a sign of prosperity and peace. Ashura took the place as Queen of the Land of Spring. Skills Renge'en clan members are fairly decent in Taijutsu and Fire Release. They also have a natural affinity with Yang Release because of their Kekkei Genkai, Purity Release. Another rare ability that can awaken in the members of this clan is the Third Eye of Maya, that is an extrasensorial trait that grants keen chakra and emotion sensoring. It's extremely rare and only appears on those who are pure enough to be fully attuned to the Holy Fire. When used in full force, it takes the literal form of a third eye on the user's forehead. Renge'en rulers are also highly trained in kenjutsu and given as a symbol of their royalty the sword Haken, said to be blessed by Maya herself. Trivia -Renge'en means literally "Flaming Lotus Flower", rumored to be a reference symbolic flower back on the land the clan hails and the Holy Flame (Purity Release) they hold. -They are believed to be descendants of the goddess on their panteon, Maya. She is either descripted as a sun goddess or a moon one. Most scholars believe Maya is actually another name for Kaguya, linking the clan with the Ōtsutsuki Clan. -Haken is a reference to the Grass Cutter (Kusanagi no Tsurugi) in the japanese myth.